Imprinted on an Imprinter?
by Mannequin Republic
Summary: Sam imprinted on Emily. Psh, we all know that. Jacob imprinted on Sam. Psh, we all know-- wait... what? Rated M for Language and later-on slashy-lemony-goodness. :
1. Werewolf huh?

**Back again, with another idea. Stupid, stupid me. *shakes head pitifully* Okay peeps, this is **_**slash! **_**Don't like, don't read.**

**Sam/Jake :D**

**Sam/Emily**

**Jake/Jared**

**Those are the pairings that we shall be focusing on in this story.**

**Btw. Let's just say Kim isn't around in this story. I love the idea of Jacob and Jared... and will probably write a story about them later on. (:**

**DURING: Jacob driving home from the movie theatre. (In New Moon)**

**Also, I'm not really PRO-Bella. So if there's some Bella-bashing, it's from my Bella-Bashing nature. I hate that bitch. "**

Jacob's POV

That... that... bastard. I mean, I was having an okay time with Bella. Hmph, okay, scratch that; it wasn't that A-OK, Bella also made me mad. Argh! Especially this fricken' temperature everyone keeps talking about. Of course I have to lie and say, 'I feel as fit as a fiddle,' what the hell is a fiddle anyway? And how the hell can you feel as fit as one?! Damn it, somehow my head went back round to Bella. Bella this and Bella that. Bella, I-hump-trees-with-Cullen. Bella, fuck-you-Jake-I'll-never-want-you. Bella, ARGH! What the fuck?! Why the hell am I acting like this? I'm never normally this... volatile. Sure, I get angry every once in awhile, but why the hell am I feeling like I want to get angry and have a full fledge fight with someone? I landed at my house and got out of the car. I slammed the door and ran up the front porch steps to inside the house. I raked my fingers through my long hair and growled.

"Jake, are you alright?" Dad asked. I was seriously going to turn into the hulk if someone says that one more time.

"WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYONE ASKING ME THAT? I MEAN, I FRICKEN' DON'T FEEL AS FIT AS A FIDDLE. I FEEL LIKE RACHEL DURING HER PMS! FUUUUUUUUCK!" I screamed. For a moment Dad looked scared, but that instantly wiped off his face.

"Jacob, calm down. Let me go ring Sam and—" I cut him off.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING THAT MOTHERFUCKER? THAT CRAZY FAG HAS BEEN STARING AT ME THE WHOLE PAST MONTH LIKE I'M GOING TO JOIN THAT FRICKEN' CULT OF HIS!" After I _growled _for that sentence, I felt myself shaking. Like, really shaking. It was very unnerving, I mean, pretend it's you not me. You're shaking... like you're having turrets and can't stop it. Heh, turrets... that makes me think of—Stop it Jacob. Try and stop this shaking. ARGH. And holy shit, my bones seriously shifted. It was painful, I cried out in pain, wanting to make it stop. I mean, it's me... and then my bones shift. Have _you _ever felt your bones shift? Well then _you _won't know how painful it is; especially how freakin' scary it is when you look down at yourself and you're a wolf. My dad looked at me with knowing eyes and beckoned me outside. I nearly ripped his face off for being so kind but didn't.

_Helloooo? I can hear someone, but don't know who it is? _Some random voice came through my head. I jumped... I seriously jumped and landed in a tree. Great, I can jump as high as trees.

_Uh, I'm seriously freaking out right now. And then when I pinch myself I'm going to wake up and see Bella all over again. Yes, yes... holy shit! I can't pinch myself... I don't have hands! Craaaap._

_Wait a sec, Jacob... is that you? _The voice once again sounded in my head. It reminded me of Embry. Why the hell is Embry in my dream?

_Um... yes...?_

_Yes! Jacob you phased man! I mean, it's been horrible without you or Quil! And I haven't been able to speak to you guys for ages cos' of Alpha's orders but yeah—_ I cut him off

_Wait... start from the beginning... please?_ I asked, wondering why we are going so complicated in a dream.

_Jake, this isn't a dream. You're a werewolf._

_Come again?_

_No, I'm serious Jake. You know the legends we used to make fun of about the Cold Ones and the descendants from Wolves. Well, all of them are true and we're protectors to the pale faces._

_... Am I going to wake up soon?_

_Jaaaaaake. Gah! Why am I the only one phased, and why the hell did Sam have to go to Seattle today? He could've gone tomorrow and helped me with you. Damn it, I'm getting Jared._

_Sam Uley. No fucking way am I talking to him! And who the hell is Jared... oh. That Jared that I always forget the last name of._

_Embry what the hell do you want? I mean, I was seriously working on my Math's assignment! _Apparently this was Jared.

_Jake's phased._

_Oh. Um. Hi Jacob._

_Dream-Embry? _I asked.

_Dream... Embry? _Jared asked towards Embry.

_Jake thinks this is a dream. Damn it Jake, it's not a dream! But yeah, what do you want?_

_Why is that Jared from our school in my dream? I mean, I never remember his last name! So why is he appearing in my dream? _

_--facepaw—_Embry thought.

_Facepaw? _I asked confused.

_Like facepalm but we're in wolf form. _

_Oh yeah, so tell me about this wolf shit._

_Okay Jacob well, since your Billy's son, you should know all about the legends and everything. Well, some of us from our tribe have the wolf's gene in us to shape-shift. The gene starts to become prominent when you see one's temperature go up and when they get a whole 10 years maturing happening in around a month. That's the most main signs you get from an incoming wolf – as you might say. _Jared said.

_Oh...kay. But why am I hearing you in my head?_

_One of the many perks yet annoyance-es, we can read each other's thoughts in wolf-form but can't in human form. Much easier when we're wanting to hunt down those motherfucking bloodsucking leeches. _Jared hissed.

_So you mean... the Cullen's are vampires? _No shit...

_Unfortunately yeah. They're the ones who put this fricken' gene in our system to become a werewolf._

_Oh. So what the fuck's with Sam?_

_He's our Alpha; he's like... our leader. I know you don't really like him_—I scoffed – _but yeah, you have to obey the Alpha's rules. Besides, his girlfriend Emily's really nice as well._

_Wait a second, Emily...Young? Leah and Seth's cousin?_

_Yup._

_Fuck, this increases my hate for him. I mean, I love Leah like my own sister. Well, probably even more since she's as hot as hell. But I remember when he left her she like... broke. I couldn't handle that, so I don't think I can handle that fucked-up asshole._

_Well Jake, there's this thing us werewolves do, it's called imprinting._

_Lemme guess, it's like printing... but there's an I'm in front of it! _I said sarcastically.

_Imprinting is where a werewolf finds their soul-mate. Like their forever one. When you lock eyes with this person, instantly this person is the only one that matters to you and the one you will live with forever. Some say imprinting is to produce better young but others say it's to make your wolf even stronger than it already is. _

_Riiiiiiiight._

_No Jacob, I'm not joking._

_Okay, where'd Embry go?_

_He thought it would be better if I explained all of it._

_Okay... I need to wake up from this psycho dream._

_Jacob seriously, I'm not joking about any of this. _

_Yeah right, so... um... who else is in this... amoeba? _

_Amoeba?_

_You obviously haven't read Blood and Chocolate. Anyway, I was asking who else is a... you-know-what?_

_Oh. It's just Sam, Embry, Paul, you and I._

_Paul as in the guy who always checks out my happily married sister, Rebecca? _

_Hahaha, yeah... him._

_Hey Jake, do you wanna like... phase back into a human?_

_We can actually do that? I mean, we don't stay a wolf... forever and ever?_

_Pfft. No way, I just told you Embry shifted before._

_... True._

_Okay, well think about something calming. I know how angry you are now, but just calm down; like breathe through your nose and think happy thoughts. Lots and lots of happy thoughts._

Hm. Okay. Bella and I. Making out. Oooh, a bed and oh god that's nice. Against my rabbit, pounding in and ou—

_JAKE! I don't need to see Bella fricken' naked. Not those thoughts, those will just make you stay in your wolf form. Stuff from the happy days._

Well, I guess... Mum. Mum and me baking cookies with Rach and Becky. Us playing with the water-hose in the backyard and running around like cute kids. Rach and I braiding Becky's hair for her play-date with Paul. Mum tell us how well we did on Becky's hair.

I instantly felt the shift between wolf and human. Obviously, I had no more fur, but it was just... natural I guess. It felt right doing this. So... maybe this isn't a dream. I then saw Jared running up to me with a pair of shorts.

"The annoying thing about us, whenever we shift with our clothes on, it becomes ripped fabric. Cover yourself," he chucked the pair of shorts at me. "Hey, I called Sam in and he's coming back. He's running back so he'd here in around 15 minutes,"

"I thought you said he was in Seattle, that'd take ages," I said; confused.

"We're as fast as lightning man. Awesome, hey we're going to Em's house, she's really nice. I think you'll like her," Jared told me as we walked to Emily's house.

When we got to Emily's house. It was just like any other house on the Res. It was small, rusting and old. I walked inside the house and Embry as well as Paul was also there sitting on the sofa watching the TV. When they heard me and Jared walk in, Embry jumped up and gave me a manly bro-hug. Suddenly this lady came out of the room and turned towards us. On the right side of her face had three lines of scars whilst the other side looked perfectly normal. She looked at me and smiled,

"Jacob right?" Instantly, I didn't like her. I do not know what influenced me to hate her but from those two words, her annoying voice made me cringe. It was like fate was telling me not to like her. It's probably the fact since I've always liked the Clearwater's and her making Leah go bitter didn't sit well with me. I nodded stiffly at her, "welcome to the family," pffft. Why the hell are _you _part of 'the family,' I mean. You aren't a werewolf, you're just a fricken' imprint! "Did you guys call Sam?" Embry nodded.

"Yeah, when I phased back I called Sam and told him about Jake here," Embry said.

"Oh guys, I need to call Bella. She said that I was looking a little woozy on the way back home," I said. Everyone shook their heads at me. Paul was the one who answered this time.

"Jacob. You're a little volatile now and Sam's order's that you're not allowed to talk to humans since its dangerous," I mouthed _what the fuck?_

"Uh. You can't tell me what I can and can't do. I'm going to talk to Bella, besides, she's my best friend," I said. Paul rolled his eyes.

"She dated a motherfucking leech," he said.

"Language," Emily scolded. _Bitch._

"So? He's gone now, besides, she needs my help to _heal_," I said.

"Pfft. Yeah right, if he comes back right now, I bet she would run straight back to him without even saying anything to you in the first place," I had to agree. Bella would do that, I mean. I know she's not that mean, but it's just obvious that she would do that, she is a bit too dependent on him. I then heard a big howl in the woods that shook my down to my core... in a _pleasurable _feeling. Weird.

"Sam's back," Jared said. Instantly the door opened and... sheesh. In came in this hunk of a man, he looked straight into my eyes and I swear... I've never hated anyone more than Emily Young than this moment.

Fucking Imprint's Imprint!

**Haha. I love that. Fucking Imprint's... Imprint. XD**


	2. It's called: PIZZA TIME!

**Wanting to say a huge **_danke___**to SilverWing and MewmewInuSailorHeart for your reviews! (: I swear you guys made my boring day better! :D (btw. For all of you un-educated people. **_Danke _**is German for thank you)**

Jacob's POV

... If that didn't happen, I would've still thought I was in a dream. I mean, it was like... WHOA! Seriously, it was mind-BLASTING. Not mind-blowing, mind-BLASTING! Weirdly enough, Sam looked like he was also affected by my imprinting. Yeah! Go me, my team, my team! Not fricken' Emily's gay ass team. Hmph, why the hell did Sam have to imprint on her? I mean, what about meeee? It isn't fairrrrrrrr, I've had enough now I want my shareeee, can't you seeee? I wanna liveeeeeeeee, you just take more than you giveeeeeee! Psh, fuck that shit, I don't even know how the fricken' song goes. And yes, Sam continued to stare at me weirdly, I mean, it's not like I don't get that already. But I couldn't get angry at him and I knew that it was the fucking imprint. Argh, what the fuck? I'm not a fag; at least I never knew I was one. God, I was never gay, seriously, my pants always went tight whenever I saw Bella so I guess that indicates that I'm not queer. Well, I wasn't anyway.

"Saaaaam!" Emily's shrill voice rang as she made her way towards him. When she jumped on him, Sam broke eye-contact with me and that increased my hatred of Emily. Fuck you bitch.

"Emily," his soft yet hard voice said. When he looked at her with love in his eyes I basically melted as I was happy for him. But still... it wasn't for me. *evil eyes at Emily*

"I-I missed you, but now we have to help Jacob out," I nearly growled at her for saying my name. That, that... shitty bitch! Sam nodded distractingly. It was also obvious that he tried not to look at me, I don't know whether it was because he KNEW I imprinted on him or... I just looked ugly. I tried to make myself believe that it wasn't the latter.

"It seems you've phased back okay and you're not as angry as I would've expected someone who has just phased, so you're good to go," he said as he didn't look at me and just stared at Emily's scars. WTF peeps! What's so exciting about _scars_? Even though I couldn't be angry at my wonderful imprint – aw! See how nice I am? – I still can make him jealous.

"Awesome," I said sarcastically, "yeah so, I'm going to call Bella now since you guys just wanna run into a room and have sex," I said and Emily blushed red. It was obvious that they hadn't ever had sex before. I knew Sam and Leah fucked like rabbits when they were together but yeah, Emily's posture kinda gave it away. It's easier to tell when you've lost yours already. For example, if she had already had sex, she would've been touching Sam all the time or would've been showing off her _assets_, if you want to call it that. –gags—But nah, just the usual, _hug onto Sam's side_ routine and she's good to go! Sam's eyes harden as he said,

"No! You're not allowed to call Bella!" He said harshly. As soon as he said that, I felt this... command wrap around me, forbidding me to call her. Besides, he was my imprint, I couldn't not obey his commands, whatever he wants, whatever he gets. Imprinting turns me into a sap.

"Mhmm yeah, and why is that... may I ask," I said. His eyes twitched in obvious pain. Suddenly, I felt guilty. I don't know what for, but inside – deep down there – it hurt. It was obviously from hurting Sam. My face twisted as I said, "I-I-I'm sorry," Embry and the guys looked at me in shock. They knew how much I hated –_wince—_Sam... before; they didn't know about the... imprint.

"You're... um... too angry and she's not allowed to know about us anyway. We can't tell anyone... only our imprints," my ears perked up for that.

"Really now? Why is that?" I asked again as I stared him down. Sam had beautiful eyes. I mean, they weren't brown, they weren't blue, they weren't a normal colour. They were... basically onyx. Or black you as you might say.

"Because they're our soul-mates, the person we're supposed to be with... forever," he said; not quite too sure of himself. I felt my insides sink. Sam was never, ever, KEVER going to reciprocate the same feelings as I do him. I looked down and continued to press on.

"Why are they our soul-mates? How do we know? And who say's we're a werewolf. What about if we're a—" I was basically going ballistic so luckily Embry cut me off.

"Whoa dude, since you phased we'll have a bonfire tomorrow night to celebrate. You can ask those questions there," he said as he jumped on my back. I saw Sam's nostrils blaze with rage. Wonder why? If only it was of jealousy so then I could realise that I'm not a lost cause. First Bella now him! Argh! I got angry that I punched the wall. When I took my hand away there was a pretty big dent in there. Crap. I looked back to see Emily looking at me in shock and in angry...ness. I also saw Sam, he just looked at me with this weird sorta feeling in his eyes. Creepy.

"So... um. I'm going to catch some Zzz's. Catch you guys... later?" My voice went higher on the later part when my heart literally tightened. I didn't want to leave Sam. I wanted to stay with him... forever. Apparently, Sam was catching my vibes of this and said,

"Jake—cob. Just stay here... but don't phase and rip the couch or anything. We don't want to get Billy hurt," he said playfully at me.

"Slumber party," Jared said un-enthusiastically. I looked at him weirdly.

"B-but I thought I was the only one staying here?" I asked; confused. Paul shook his head.

"Yeah, but you're..._ new_. We don't want anyone to get hurt just in-case you run off somewhere and go werewolf on their ass," Paul said as he jumped on the couch. Emily scolded him... again. _Bitch_. I took a seat as Paul continued to watch whatever was on the TV. Jared then came up to me,

"Yeah, I know it might be boring but... we're ordering pizza, what do you want?" On cue, my stomach rumbled.

"Obviously, Barbeque Meat-lovers," my mouth salivated at the thought of it.

"Haha, should've guessed you and Embry would like the same thing. Okay, gimme 10," he said.

"What? Why am I paying for it? Aren't we gonna share it around so we all pay for some?" I asked; confused. He smirked at me.

"Noob... We have huge appetites. On a not-really-hungry day, we can eat a whole pizza easily," my eyebrows raised.

"Seriously?" He nodded, "holy shit!" Emily looked at me disapprovingly.

"Jacob," she warned. When she and Sam turned around I flipped my middle finger at her and mouthed _fuck you bitch_. Jared laughed.

"I'm calling the pizza place now, wanna come with me?" He asked. Sure, Jared was easy to talk to. Even though I _still _don't know his last name. I nodded at him when I realised that he couldn't read my mind; well, not in human form anyway. Wow, how creepy is that? We can 'compare' 2 different forms. Human and wolf, wow. After Jared stopped calling and beckoned me to follow him. Sam suddenly yelled out,

"Where are you going Jacob?"

"I'm going to the pizza place with Jared," his eyes looked at me with jealousy. _Whaddafuck? _

"No you're not!" He said and that bind thing wrapped around me again. _Bastard. _Wait, no, he's not a bastard he's my wonderful imprint. Shit, I'm such a pussy now. –sadface—

"Why? We're just going to pick up... PIZZAS for you and your bitch to eat," fuck, I called her a bitch right in-front of him and the guys. Paul and Embry looked at me like I was insane. Sam looked at me with rage in his eyes. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.

"What the fuck did you say about my Emily?" Ouch. Even though you wouldn't notice it, but that comment stung. _His Emily. _Eh? Well, what about me? Cue the song I was singing earlier.

"I didn't say anything about her, I just told you what she is," Emily looked flabbergasted. Probably wondering why I didn't spoon over her and her scars. _Bitch_.

"You're going to pay for that," I locked eye-contact again and once again I was wistfully taken back about how beautiful they were. Sam stopped and stared at me as I him. Everyone else looked at us waiting for the impending battle to begin... but to no avail. Seemed like I was just magically enticed by those eyes. I mean, they SPARKLED! How many people's eyes sparkle? Seriously!?

"C'mon Jake let's go and just get the pizza. Sam, come on, he has to go back into the public sometime, better late than never!" Jared smiled at him as I broke eye-contact with Sam and smiled at Jared. Sam growled. I narrowed my eyebrows; confused, as I looked at Sam. Emily also looked taken-back as well as Embry and Paul. Hmph. "Sam seriously, nothing's going to happen, I'll take care of him," Jared said with a twinkle in his eyes. Sam looked suspiciously between us two before his eyes just settled on the jealousy it was holding before.

"Go. And come back quickly!" He said in a hard voice. Psh, PMS much?

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist," Jared said with a lop-sided grin. I had to smile, even though he was insulting my imprint he was still cute. _Whoa, where the hell did that come from? _Sam just narrowed his eyes once more and bared his teeth. His wonderful, perfect teeth. Jared and I walked out of Emily's house and down out the drive-way.

"Wait a second; aren't we going to take a car?" I said, confused.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob," he shook his head pitifully, "we're so much faster without no car or anything. Easy, just follow me we're going to a quick jog," he started to run. Well, I guess it's reasonable enough. I followed him and yeah, it was really quick to the pizza place. I mean, with a car there's traffic... and more traffic but here it was just a run and BAM! We're there. We went inside the shop called, 'Pizza Palace' and immediately grabbed up all the female attention. My heart was racing as I received those looks. Unfortunately all these girls – and guys – were pizza people and didn't appeal to me, hmph, maybe the _imprint _helped me with that as well. Jared went up to the counter and smiled at the girl. For some reason, jealousy flared in my chest. _Whaddafuck? _I'm not imprinted on Jared! Why am I receiving this feelings for him? I shrugged it off but when I saw the girl blatantly give her his number on the back of a napkin. I snapped. My body started to rumble and shake again. Jared looked behind as he saw me shaking and immediately came to my side and put his arm on my bicep.

"Whoa Jake, easy there. Calm down, no need to cause a show," he said, I started to calm down a little, just by his touch, "and anyway, I need to make sure you stay in-control so I don't get a huge ass busting by Sam," he joked. I chuckled as I calmed down.

"Don't worry about that, his ass is mine," holy shit; if you looked at that the wrong way, it would sound extremely sexual... but I liked how sexual it was. Brought out the imprinting in me. Luckily, I don't think Jared realised this innuendo and just laughed. He then gave me three pizza's to hold and he held three as well. We didn't run like we did on the way to the restaurant and just set a casual pace.

"I can't believe we were never friends and are in the same grade," I said as I chuckled at the joke he said before. I seriously couldn't believe that we weren't friends, I mean sure, we had different social status' like how he was super-duper popular and me, Quil and Embry weren't really. He kinda mixed with all those bitches and bastards so I always thought he was one as well.

"Pfft, yeah I know! But I guess it's because your trio always were scared of my group," he teased as he poked me in the side with his elbow. I scoffed.

"Scared, we were more like... we didn't want to scare you!" I said as a lame comeback.

"Keep dreaming Black, you know it's true," he said as he winked at me. I laughed.

"Fuck, I have to admit, it's true. Even though in Geography with your wicked skills of getting in-trouble with Mr Barton, I was pretty intimidated," I said... it was false.

"Oooh really? Well, I just always got really pissed off by him. I mean seriously! He likes to pick on me for no reason? Don't you notice that," I nodded, "why? It's not like I did anything to him. Well anyway, so I just get angry with him and fight back,"

"Haha yeah I heard. Like saying fuck you to him huh?" He smirked.

"No no, I was a good boy and said, 'Puck You,' I even apologized by saying, 'sorry homo,'" I laughed.

"Nice Jared, like that's any different," he smiled.

"It sure is!" His phone then started to ring in his pocket. He picked it up and in big bright letters, the word _Sam _flashed. For the first time since I imprinted on Sam. I felt annoyance... for once.

**Haha, I'm sorry about the ending. I just really wanted to add the Puck You and the Sorry Homo from Summer Heights High. Such an awesome and funny show! Later on must include, Aww Miss You Farted! And the Ranga one! CLASSIC.**

**Btw. I don't know if this show's in America, cos' it's Aussie! But hey, it's funny anyway!**

**Now, get off your lazy ass' and review for this piece of shit! :D **

**Please?**


	3. Confusing Emotions

**ZOMG. Humongous thank yous to: krulol, HimmelskaAngel, I LUV SETH and *twilightlover* for your reviews. You guys made my tiring Friday even better than possible! (:**

**Btw. *twilightlover*: I confuse myself sometimes as well. So, I really liked the idea of Jake/Jared and wanted to include it into this story. But yeah, I've read others in which Quil still imprinted on Claire but flirts with people? Haha yes, I also can't wait for me to write the Jacob/Jared one as well. It's going to be exciting, hopefully!**

**ALSO, guys; can you please tell me what's Jared and Paul's last name, cos' I can't keep saying: 'Jared whose last name I **_**still **_**don't remember,' in which Jake keeps saying that. Or if you don't know, just suggest a last name that would suit.**

**Gracias! Enjoy.**

**P.S: This chapter is starting from when Sam comes in the home and Jake imprints.**

**Sam's POV**

Crap. I knew that it was bad to go to Seattle today. Billy nor I did not know that Jacob was going to turn into one of us. It was weird that he took so long to actually _change. _His structure indicated that he was ready, but yet his happiness was otherwise. He was just so damn happy! Probably from that Bella chick. Hmph, I never liked her, especially since she dated that leech. Who'd want to date a freakin' leech, I mean seriously! And then she goes into depression cos' he left her like everyday people do to their girlfriend's/boyfriend's... then again, she was never really normal. Associating with the vamp now the wolf. Bad, bad girl. I howled in the woods to let the rest of the pack and _Emily _to know I was near home. Oh _Emily_, how do I miss her, my heart constricted a little as I thought about her. Especially since _I _was the one who hurt her and put those scars on her beautiful face. I phased back into human-form and quickly put my clothes on. I walked up the front porch and opened the door. The first thing I saw was Jacob... and his eyes.

And holy shit, what the hell just happened? I mean, it's like I imprinted... all over again. Except this time it was with Jacob. Jacob was the one, the one for me. I had to have him. He's mine and no one else's! Mine... mine... mi—

"Saaaaaam!" Emily squealed as she bounded on me. Wait, what the hell was I thinking before? Why did I go all gay and want Jacob. No, it's not Jake I want.. it's Emily. I love Emily with all of my heart and I imprinted on her... but why is it that I feel like I have a bigger connection with Jacob rather than Emily? I then looked at her and immediately I _felt the love_.

"Emily," I said softly as I once again regretted the scars that I put on her face. How could I do that? I was going to kiss her but once again felt repulsed by her for some reason. Inside my head was screaming, _no, she's not yours, you want Jacob only, JACOB ONLY. _So it settled that I didn't want to kiss Emily, hmph, whatever floats the boat.

"I missed you, but now we have to help Jacob out," oh, Oh Jacob. Damnit Emily, why did you have to mention him again... I don't want to get a hard-on for everyone to freakin' see. I nodded whilst I tried to avert my gaze from his. I felt him stare at me, it was a bit unnerving at first but then I realised that I'm the Alpha, why am I the one who is backing out? I decided to say something to break the silence,

"It seems that you've phased back okay and you're not as angry as I would've expected someone who has just phased, so you're good to go," But inside I was screaming out, _no, don't go, don't leave me! _I also knew that I acted like a bastard. I mean, seriously, who goes to their pack mate, or let's just say I'm a team coach or something and then I go to the newest player of the team and blatantly say that I don't care about you. But it's a whole different scenario as I actually care for Jacob, a lot more than I wish I did.

"Awesome, yeah so I'm going to call Bella now since you guys just wanna run into a room and have sex," he said sarcastically. No! Don't call that bitch! And, what did he say about having sex? Pfft. Please, I don't even want to kiss Emily at the moment let alone _actually _go all the way with her. Emily knew I lost my virginity to _Leah _–cringe—and was pretty angry at that saying, '_how could you lose something to important to someone who's not?' _I basically thrashed her out for saying that shit about Leah. I mean, even though I love Emily now –cringe—it doesn't mean I don't love Leah! But anyway, back to Jacob and him calling Bella. No!

"No! You're not allowed to call Bella!" I said way too harshly for my liking. It wasn't if I was trying to be mean or anything, I was just a selfish creature who wanted _the cake _and to _eat it_. Eg. Jacob, _who was the cake _and Emily, _to eat it_, wait, why would I want to eat Emily. Pfft.

"Mhmm yeah, and why is that... may I ask?" He said sarcastically, as if he didn't want to be here to talk to me. I twitched as I felt guilty for my actions. I was telling him he was not allowed to call his best-friend – _who he loved_. He _loved_. The 'L' word. Not me, _her_. My heart dropped a little, Emily tugged on my arm a little and I immediately remembered where I was. Why was I day-dreaming about Jacob? JACOB! Who's a guy... and I'm a guy. This is wrong, I love Emily! Emily, Emily, Emily, Emily. "I'm sorry," he said and that made me forget everything I ever said about Emily.

"Y-you're... um... too angry and.. uh, she's not allowed to know anyway. We can't tell anyone... only our imprints," I said. Jacob looked more interested in this topic now.

"Really now? Why's that?" He stared at me. At first, I once again felt unnerved but remember that, I am Alpha, watch me ROAR! Well, not literally. Jacob had brown eyes, they were dark yet when the sun shined on them, they became lighter. When he was angry – before – his eyes turned darker whilst now they're lighter and it's not to do with the light. For some reason, they somehow change between his mood. Weird, yet beautiful. Fuck, don't tell me I just completed a guy's... eyes. I sighed.

"Because they're our soul-mates, the person we're supposed to be with... forever," I said, not quite too sure about it. I saw Jake's happy spirit drop and his eyes became dark again. Inside, I felt that agony that I received not so long ago when I felt guilty about my actions and how I was acting towards him. I didn't know why he was sad, maybe he'd imprint on Bella. He hasn't seen her yet... or has she? Maybe that's why he's sad cos' he knows that he's not going to imprint on Bella cos' when he saw her, he didn't imprint. Crap, why am I drawing conclusions when I don't know what's happened? Jake's heart-beat started to race as he babbled,

"Why are they our soul-mates? How do we know? And who's to say that we're a werewolf? What about if we're a—" Embry cut him off.

"Whoa dude, since you phased we'll have a bonfire tonight to celebrate. You can ask all those questions there," he said as he jumped on Jake's back. Anger coursed through me as Embry jumped/hugged him, I mean, I've never touched Jacob in my life. Well, I think when I was going out with his sister Rebecca I patted his back or something? But yeah, Embry literally jumped on him and was going psycho. Jacob walked towards the wall and then smashed his hand in it. I looked at him weirdly, and when he brought his hand away, there was a dent. I looked at Emily and she had her eyes wide. Why did Jacob do that? Weirdly enough, we didn't pay enough attention to that as Jacob didn't apologize and just said,

"So... um. I'm going to catch some Z's. Catch you guys... later?" His voice went high. I looked at me and my heart tugged as my corny-ness continued to _flow on._ Anyway, I wanted Jacob to stay here. Here as in, right here with me... _us_. Yeah in Emily and my home. Emily and mine not Jacob and mine. Emily, Emily Young. My love, my _life _–shudder—my imprint... or not. No, I couldn't let Jake not stay with me. It's not right; he has to stay here so I can... protect him. Yes protect him... nothing else. Just protecting him.

"Jake—cob. Just stay here... but don't phase and rip the couch or anything. We don't want Billy to get hurt," after I said that. I realised that it didn't make much sense at all. I mean, Billy's not here. But I was trying to establish that if he stayed at his house and got aggro and everything, he could hurt Billy without meaning to and he won't hurt him here cos' Billy's not here!

"Slumber party," Jared said unenthusiastically. I scowled at him even though no-one really saw. I mean, I knew the rest of the pack had to be here just in-case Jacob ran off. _My heart constricted at that thought_. But I didn't want anyone else to be here. Jacob was _mine_, no-one else's, only mine. Jared, Paul and Embry could go fuck themselves for all I care.

"B-but I thought I was the only one staying here?" Jacob said. Yeah, you tell 'em Jake!

"Yeah but you're... _new_. We don't want anyone to get hurt just in-case you run off somewhere and go werewolf on their ass," Paul said as he made his way towards the couch and then jumped on it causing Emily to scowl and scold him for doing so. Jacob then walked towards the couch as well and sat down on it seemingly watching _Iron Chef _that was on. Jared then walked up to him and said,

"Yeah I know it might be boring but... we're ordering pizza, what do you want?" Jared asked. Jake's stomach rumbled as I could hear it from all the way over here on the other side of the kitchen. Emily then walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. For the first time in awhile, it didn't really feel that bad. It seemed like if Jacob was close to me, I didn't really want Emily but if he was further away, I wanted Emily more. Weird; need to talk to the elders about this one.

"Obviously, Barbeque Meat-Lovers," he said as he smiled at Jared. I narrowed my eyes at Jared jealous that he was receiving nice treatment from Jacob. Jared laughed a little bit as he said,

"Should've guessed that you and Embry would like the same thing. Okay, gimme 10," Jared said. Jacob looked confused as to why he had to give Jared money. I smiled; a genuine smile and shook my head slightly. Emily thought this was directed to her and leant down a bit more as she was wiping the table, showing her cleavage to me. As much as I enjoyed it, I didn't enjoy it. If that made any sense.

"Noob... We have huge appetites. On a not-really-hungry day, we can eat a whole pizza easily," Jacob's eyebrows raised... and it was quite the sight really.

"Seriously? Holy shit," I saw Emily turn around disapprovingly and gave him a look. I faced Emily as I thought about how hypocritical she was. I mean, she goes all out and tries to show me her boobs and everything while she's cleaning whilst Jacob just cuss'. Maybe I'm feeling this way because of the changed feelings towards Jacob. I then heard Jared laugh at whatever Jacob did. If only I turned around, I would've seen what was so funny. I then saw Jared come up towards me and grab the phone to call the pizza place. Emily then beckoned me towards her to help her wash the dishes.

"I wash you dry, 'kay?" She said as she smiled at me. I nodded as I grabbed a towel and started to dry all the dishes she handed towards me. In my peripheral vision I saw Jacob follow Jared out. What?! Where are they going?

"Where are you going Jacob?" I asked.

"I'm going to the pizza place with Jared," suddenly, my insides flared with jealously. Why didn't _I _volunteer to go the pizza shop so Jake could come with me, instead of him? Argh.

"No you're not!" I growled at Jacob yet the growl was actually for Jared. How could he steal Jacob away from me? Jacob's precious to me, not to him. He's just a friend for him whilst Jacob is a... a what? I still don't know myself. I just know that when I saw him today, I felt differently towards him. A love-ish feel like I feel for Emily. Emily, the one I still love.

"Why? We're just going to pick up... PIZZAS for you and your bitch to eat," his eyes widened as he said that. Even though I said that I felt differently towards him, doesn't mean I accepted him swearing at my soul-mate. Yes, Emily's my soul-mate not Jacob. I'm not a freakin' fag!

"What the fuck did you say about _my _Emily?!" I growled towards him. He has no right to cuss out my imprint. The one that I love! After I said my comment, he visibly recoiled from his spot. I didn't know what caused him to do that but once again, that burning feeling happened inside as I realised I felt _guilty _for some reason. Some reason that he was sad; I didn't want him to feel sad. To be honest, the burning feeling felt like acid-reflux aka heartburn. Haha, I crack myself up sometimes... in the wrong situations.

"I didn't say anything about her, I just told you what she is," I looked towards Emily and she looked appalled, I probably did as well.

"You're going to _pay _for that," I seethed. I then locked eyes with him and all my previous hate and anguish disappeared in this one _connection_. I mean, we locked eyes and everything that I just thought about him went away. All those insults he made about Emily, gone. He was just so beautiful and even though I've never thought this way about any guy in my life, it was entirely true! He could seriously make me go all corny and shit with just one single staring contest. Fuck, I'm so whipped and I don't even have romantic feelings for him... or do I? Everyone was staring at us waiting for the fight to start but neither of us wanted to look away, hey! Maybe Jacob does have the same feelings as I him!

"C'mon Jake let's go and just get the pizza. Sam, come on, he has to go back into the public sometime, better late than never!" Honestly, that didn't even make sense since Jacob only phased today, how could it be _later than never_ since it wasn't even LATE! Stupid Jared, doesn't even know how to use English properly. I growled at Jared, once again jealous that Jacob get's to go with him. "Sam seriously, nothing's going to happen, I'll take care of him," he said as he smiled at Jacob. I looked between both Jacob and Jared again and the jealousy came back at full force. I mean, how close were they? It seemed like they were closer than the average friend. I narrowed my eyes.

"Go and come back quickly," I said harshly, it wasn't my fault that it came out harshly. Wait, scratch that, it was my fault but I was doing it for Jacob's own good! Jared isn't a good guy for him. Period. Wait, no-one is a good guy OR girl for him besides me. I sighed, what the hell is wrong with me?!

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist," Jared said with a smile, I scowled at him but stopped short when I saw Jacob smile. Even though that jealousy came back – wait, it never left – I was happy that Jacob was happy. Hmph, I remember watching that Deepak Chopra guy on TV with Emily and his focus to alternative medicine in which you use the brain to make you younger. Not to make you _feel _younger, but to actually get rid of wrinkles and everything – not that I can get them anyway. Anyway, one of the things he said was that, to make you happy, you have to make someone else happy. That is the easiest way to make you happy. Although, Jared was the one who was making Jacob happy, I was still happy because of it even though he insulted me.

After Jacob and Jared left, I continued to help Emily with washing the dishes and the plates... and all the cutlery. I then sat on the sofa and watched TV with Embry and Paul. Apparently they were quite into _Iron Chef _quite a surprise really. I mean, I was never really the _hands-on, cooking _sorta guy. More like, leave it all to the woman guy. Typical.

"Hey Sam, you alright? You seem out of place today," Embry – the considerate one – asked me. Honestly Embry, I know what you mean, I feel totally out of place with having feelings for another guy.

"Hm? No, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," I said a bit too quickly to be believable. Luckily they didn't push me on the subject and kept watching the TV show. Emily came to join us and she rested her head on my chest as she hugged me. That made me smile, even though all of this, she was still my life. The one that I loved.

"Sammy? Are you okay? You seem... different today," Emily whispered in my face. I smiled a tight smile at her and gently outlined her face with my fingers as I kissed her forehead softly,

"Honey, I'm fine. It's okay," I said lovingly, way different from the angry-ness I showed before as I was very tight-lipped and annoyed by her. Weird.

"Are you sure? I can make you some soup. If you're feeling sick or anything," she said worried. Aw, now that's the Em I love.

"No no honey, I don't want to be an inconvenience besides, I'm not feeling sick," I tried to reason with her. She didn't budge.

"Sam, you're not an inconvenience, you are the man I love and I don't care whether or not you're feeling sick, I can make you soup or not," she said stubbornly. I saw Embry and Paul gag with each other; I rolled my eyes at them but said to Emily,

"Ems, Sam. Is. Okay. Besides, shouldn't the pizza be coming soon?" Embry asked as his eyes watched the _Iron Chef _master strategically sort out the weird sea urchin on his plate. Yuck, sea urchin! But yes, shouldn't the pizza be coming? That immediately brought me back to my wonderings of Jacob. Hmph, it's been 30 minutes! I normally take only 5 minutes to get the pizza and come back. What the hell is taking them so long?

"Hm. Yes, it's been 30 minutes, maybe they aren't coming, I can make you the soup Sam," Emily's voice said. What? Jacob not coming? That's not good! I have to call to check up whether they're close by or not. It wasn't like I was over-protective towards my pack mates or anything so I guess it stung when the phone kept ringing and ringing and wasn't picked up. I knew that Jared brought his phone everywhere – except patrol – so it was obvious that they didn't want to speak to me. Yeah, and it stung; right there. It was also more obvious when they landed in the door 15 minutes later with scowls on their faces directed towards me. Great.

**Heh heh, I love writing in Sam's POV. So much less swearing! :D It also seems that Sam over analyses things as well since this chapter is over 1000 more words than usual so guys, be grateful, I updated in only 3 days and I wrote over 3500 words! **

**So yeah, review!**


	4. Big Decisions

**Gracias to: Luzy and I LUV SETH. **

**Btw. Luzy, YOU'RE SENSATIONAL! :D haha must use that word more often in this story! **

**Okay so, question time. Do you want me to write Jake and Sam POV for each chapter? Cos' I can do that, honestly that would be easier for me. xD Although it's all your choice, take it... and go. Please review and tell me.**

**Also, I don't think I've used a Disclaimer yet, so yeah peeps. Don't sue cos' I don't own Toilight Paper nor do I own Twilight. ROFL, have you guys seen that picture; Toilight Paper? Haha, it's a win and you guys must see it. Funny! (:**

**Jake's POV**

Yeah, Sam, we're angry with you. I mean, I was having such a great time with Jared and you had to interrupt us and put an awkward silence between us. Jared told me you were never so _over-protective _even when the other guy's just phased. Whaddafuck, seriously? Luckily, I did not say that to Sam or else he'd probably go ape-shit on my ass. Neh, Emily probably would've gone ape-shit on my ass instead since she _loves him so dearly_. Fuck you bitch, Sam's MINE. Even though, I loved him and every—wait, what? I _love _him? THE FREAKIN' L WORD? Do I love him? I have no idea, but I know that the imprint gave me feelings that I have not experienced before, not even with Bella. I'm so lucky, I'm gay and I imprinted on my pack mate.

"Jarey, Jakey! Stop staring at my Sammy like that, I don't think he likes it!" Emily squealed in her high pitched voice of hers. Jakey and Jarey? Seriously?! I mean, I can understand Jakey; Becky and Rache used to call me that, but Jarey. I snorted and Emily glared at me. Whoa, whoa, calm down you crazy bitch.

"Um, Emily. My name is Jared not Jarey, I don't think I've met anyone in my entire life who's called me that," Jared said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck with his right hand. He looked at me silently pleading for me to help his case.

"Yeah Emily, we know you're Sam's –_cringe—_so, we don't want to take away his privilege of having a pet name. Y'know what I'm saying?" Um, no I don't know what I'm saying. I'm basically saying some random crap as I'm trying to help Jared out. Pfft, like it's working. Emily looked at us like we were some psycho freaks, eh, we probably are.

"Guys. I call Embry and Paul by nick-names as well, I'm not under privileging _MY _Sammy. See, I call 'em Emmy, Pau-Pau, Jarey and Jakey!" She said. Paul visibly cringed on Pau-Pau as Jared and I burst out laughing. Pau-Pau, SERIOUSLY? BAHAHAH! Sam also cracked a smile as I smiled at him. His face seemed to brighten at that as he smiled widely at me. Weird, I've actually never seen Sam smile and seeing a person who never smiles, _smile _is quite amazing. Damnit, it's not just amazing. It's fucking awesome! Sam is my imprint and he looks so hot like that, hot-digidy-_daaayum. _Sam then went up to Emily and touched her shoulder. My nose flared as he touched her, _damn it, he should be touching me, and only me!_

"Emily," he said the name with such love and affection it was hard to look at them. My heart melted... and now it was like a mucky puddle on the lino floor. It was heartbreaking to watch them interact with each other, now him saying her name with such love, I couldn't breathe. "I don't think it's a good idea to come up with these pet names for them. Look at Paul he looks like he's convulsing on the couch," _convulsing? HOTTER-DIGIDY-DAYUM! _"and look at Jacob, he looks like he's seen a ghost.. and isn't getting enough air flow, Jacob, are you alright?" Sam instantly came to my side and Emily looked pissed. Well I would be too if my mate went up to someone else and left you all alone without a single glance. Haha, suck it bitch. Wait, don't suck it, I don't want you to suck—hmph, I do way too much over analysing in my head. Just calming thoughts, calming thoughts; don't go into brain overload just because Sam is touching me. HOLY SHIT, SAM IS TOUCHING ME! I nearly dropped the pizza from my hand cos' of that one thought.

"I'm fine Sam. It's okay, I... uh, just got a shock from the name Emily gave me. Brought me back into some good times," I said as I lied. I mean, I was a pretty good liar and Sam believed me. He then shot a pointed look back at Emily.

"See what you've done?! Emily, you reminded him of his past with his... mother," Sam growled at Emily. Emily looked so taken back that she ran out of the room sobbing. Everyone looked at Sam with wide-eyes, even me. Sam then looked between me and her obviously deciding in his head which one to look after. Even though it hurt me to say it, I let him go after her.

"Sam, it's okay. You didn't really mean to say that to Emily, go apologize. Besides, I'll be fine with Jared," I said. Sam growled, "and Embry and Paul," I said with furrowed eye-brows, confused as to why Sam growled. Sam ran off to the sobbing Emily as I became depressed. Sam... left me for her. Even though I knew that I told him I'd be fine and everything since I WASN'T EVEN SAD, him leaving me... for her. Fuck dat shiz, I'll have fun with the rest of the crew.

"'Sup Jake!" Embry suddenly popped up from behind me.

"TEH HECK? Where the fuck did you come from?" I yelled as I took a plate from the kitchen and ate my pizza. Oh god, this is good! I was so hungry I nearly ate the one piece in just one bite.

"Just wanted to see how you were goin'! Haven't heard from you in ages! Hanging out with Jared and leavin' me alone, eh?" He said as he messily bit off a piece of his pizza.

"Please man, you're my best mate and I guess I can't talk to Quil anymore huh?" I said sadly. Embry shook his head with a sad expression on his face.

"I know it sucks donkey shit but yeah Sam said that Quil was going to phase soon so I guess that's a plus," as soon as Embry said Sam's name, I instantly went off into day-dreaming land aka La la Land. I mean, what's not to day-dream about Sam? He's got the bod, the brawn and basically everything else. Emily's one lucky bitch to get him. I mean, I'd literally kill for him but you know what they say, killing is against the law. Damn it!

"Jake, JAKE!" Embry hit me on the head. I brought my eyes back to his face.

"What?" I said; annoyed as he didn't let me day-dream about Sam. I narrowed my eyes at him. He rolled his.

"You were off in La la Land. Pfft, I was asking how's Bella? That girl's got one hot piece of ass, dontcha think Jake?" Hm, Bella. Crap, she'd probably go back into depression again since I'm not going to help her. Well actually, fuck that shit! That bitch should go to rehab... for loony people! Yeah she should get a fricken' shrink! Fricken' bitch doesn't even want to get better and is only using me to do reckless things. Yeah Bella I figured it out when I remember talking to your friend Jessica and her saying that you went for a ride with some random loser when you went to the movies with her. I mean, I used to only hang with you cos' I loved you. I seriously LOVED you but then luckily I turned into a werewolf and Sam was there. Oh, Sam. How do I lov—oh noes, it's that _L _word again. Must stay away from it, I can't admit that I actually love him! Embry suddenly clicked his fingers in front of my face and I jumped back, surprised at that.

"Holy shit man, why the fuck did you do that?" I gasped. Embry growled.

"You started to _day-dream _again! Are you okay seriously? I asked about Bella, obviously you're still not over that leech-lover," Embry growled her name. I knew that if I still loved her I would get angry at him. Hmph, might as well keep up with the pretences. I clicked my tongue and said,

"Embry! Don't call her that," I said pretty un-emotionally, but hey it's Embry, it's not like he would notice. I snorted at that thought.

"But she is! Aren't you even _a little _bit angry that she went out with that bloodsucker?" Embry asked. I shrugged, I seriously don't care, I mean if she wants to put her life in danger well then, go ahead, I'm tired of putting up with her shit and doing all this crazy stuff. I mean, if she wants to go hallucinate then go! Pfft, crazy bitch is turning _me _crazy.

"Um yeah I guess, she could've really put her life into danger! That's not good," I said as I concentrated on the TV which was now, _Fringe_. Meh, let's just watch this.

"Yeah kinda shitty that you can't talk to her eh? It'd be bad if she goes back into depression again. Sorry man to remind you of her, that's probably why you're not speaking so much, um, I'll talk to you later," Naïve Embry, tsk tsk.

"Yes, shitty, okay. Buh-bye, go eat your pizza," I looked down and noticed that I finished eating. Crap, no more pizza and I'm still in that weird depressing mood. Probably cos' Sam isn't here. Where is he anyway? Oh yeah looking after Emily. ... ):

**Sam's POV**

"Emily please, I didn't want to make you sad, it's just that Jacob is the most volatile of the pack at the moment and we don't want to trigger any type of emotion besides happy-ness, okay?" I tried to reason. Emily just looked down and tried to push me away from her. What the fark? I mean, was she always like this and I've never noticed? She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I tried to touch her cheek but she smacked my hand away from her. Okay, okay, stop smacking me, it's not like I sexually harassed you or anything. *sigh*

"Sam, if-if-if you really loved me, you would've stood up for me no matter what!" She sobbed. Inside of me sighed, seriously, after 20-minutes of non-stop, '_you would've stood up for me Sam!' _it kinda gets old, besides, if you seriously listen to my point and then compare it with hers, you'd take my side, totes.

"Emily, I love you! Who else would I love? Who else would I spend every second of my life with?" A little voice in my head kept nagging me, _Jacob, Jacob and more Jacob_. Shut up! I'm with Emily! Besides, Jacob's with... Bella. I growled inwardly! Not that bitch again! Emily sniffled and then looked up at me with her dark eyes.

"I-I-I don't know," she admitted finally as she looked down ashamedly.

"See, besides, I don't even know why we're fighting, I just had to make sure Jacob doesn't get really angry or sad enough to phase. Besides Em, he only phased today and you know that I'm the Alpha and I have to help everyone," I said slowly as I once again tried to touch her face. This time she actually let me and then smiled slowly at me.

"I-I-I'm sorry Sam," what the hell? Does she now have this permanent stutter that she keeps doing _all the time_? Cos' I swear in the fast 5 minutes she hasn't been doing anything BUT stuttering. Gimme a break woman!

"It's okay Emily, its no-one's fault. Everyone gets mixed up once in awhile," I said soothingly as I rubbed her cheek. Suddenly – stuttering and all – Emily's eyes changed... and it wasn't a good sign, her voice also became more... sultry and seductive, crap... she's going to try and get off of me, _again_.

"Sammy," what happened to the stuttering? I WANT THE STUTTERING BACK! "since we're alone, maybe it's a good to get _further _in our relationship," she smiled at me as she pounced on me, her lips seizing mine. I grabbed both of her arms and pulled her away from me – _gently_, everything is gently.

"No Emily, I'm not ready to proceed," I said slowly. Pfft, you'll never be able to proceed unless you're with _Jacob_. Shit, stop it stupid voice in my head. Great, I'm now sounding like a lunatic with voices in my head. *facepalm* Emily frowned at me and sat back on the bed, her voice not so high _or _seductive anymore, more like... annoyed and angry, great. Get ready for an ultimatum.

"Why Sam? You didn't even LOVE Leah and you fucked her! Why not me," she pulled the _Leah _card. That's not a good choice.

"Emily, don't bring Leah into the conversation," I growled ever so softly. She looked at me like she wanted to rip someone's head off.

"Why Sam? WHY? Why are you always defending Leah all the freakin' time? It's not like you love her anymore... Wait, you probably do! That's why you're always on Leah's side and why you don't want to have sex with me! You still love Leah!" She gasped. I gaped at her. I mean seriously! Think about this logically! I decided to get right to the point with her.

"Emmeline Suzanna Young. Do you really think I would be in this room right now if I still loved Leah?!" I basically yelled at her. She flinched, but I was too angry I _had _to continue, I was _obliged! _"I probably would be with Leah right now, wedding planning since we were so far into our relationship and the friggin' day you came, I was going to propose to her. I know I was already a wolf but I wanted to make things official with her before I told her, everyone knew I was going to propose, even Leah. But then you came and I _instantly _fell in-love with you and ended being with Leah.

"Do you know how sad she was? Well of course you did cos' that's why you didn't stand up for her and go away, but no you had to fall in-love with me and now we're here," I said tiredly. I mean, after Emily fell in-love with me and told Leah to, _back off; _Old Quil told me some stories of the imprintee rejecting the imprint and then goes back into normal life. The imprinter can keep going on with his life but with great difficulty, after he successfully forgets the imprintee he can do whatever. So yes, I was planning on going back to Leah, but nah, Emily. I'm not trying to say it's her fault or anything it's just that. ARGH, I give up.

"Samuel friggin' Uley! YOU were the one who imprinted on me. YOU were the one who was going all _lovey-dovey _on me. YOU were the one who was hanging on my every word. YOU were the one who first started the affair. YOU were the one who I loved..." She left that sentence hanging. Holy shit, no she's not going to. No, please, Emily, don't.

"Emily, no, please," I cried out knowing that she was going to break up with me. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Sam, I think this has gone too far, I know that you imprinted on me but this is just not working out, besides you still love Leah," I looked at her, also with tears in my eyes.

"No Emily, I don't love Leah at all, nothing compared to what I feel with you! Please, I'll do everything to make this work, just don't leave me Emily, I can't live without you!" I cried. I mean, I'm never an emotional guy it's just that she makes up everything that I am. I can't NOT live without her and it's not like I'm going to try living without her.

"How do I know that you don't love her still, Sam? How? Tell me, everything that you're doing is the telling me that relationship isn't healthy. You're too dependent Sam, you always have to ask me if you want to do something and I'm just looking out for your health," she said.

"No it's not me, it's the imprint—" she cut me off.

"Yes it's totally the imprint cos' if you didn't see me at Uncle Ben's wedding last year, you would've still been with Leah and everything would've been different," she said. Why is this happening?

"Emily, why is this happening? I love you Emily. I know I was just yelling at you before, but you do know that it's because every couple needs to have their fights and differences," I chuckled uneasily as I still was in shock as to what's happening at the moment.

"I know that Sam, but did you even see how you were acting today? You were totally ignoring me and was just focusing on the pack. I NEED TO BE A PART OF THIS RELATIONSHIP. A relationship is with 2 people, not just one. Not just you... and your pack, I need to leave Sam. This isn't right," Emily put her hands on her head and shook her head. B-b-but just before she was sad at me comforting Jacob... not her. Oh, I understand now.

"But Emily! I'll try, you don't know how hard it is for me to do everything, I mean, sometimes at night, instead of you always wanting sex, why can't we just be like a normal loving couple and just snuggle and I'll promise to try to get this relationship working!" I pleaded like a little 5-year-old girl.

"Yeah but that's the thing Sam, _why can't we_. I mean, we're not a normal couple, face it Sam. You're a werewolf AND you put these scars on my face," I flinched, "so I don't think we can be a normal couple. I know I was just arguing before that you went after Jacob and not me, this shows it that you're not ready for a real relationship just after everyone's facing and YOU know that other people are going to phase as well! So, I'm sorry Sam, I... just need a minute, a minute to work everything out. To see if I'm staying... or not,"

**Holy crap! When I first started writing this – yesterday – I didn't realise it was going to end like this. Heh, I just came back from my run and then this.. wow! -_- I had no intention of this ever happening! So guys please, please, PLEASE review and tell me whether or not you want Emily to go already! Cos' I know she's being such a bitch in my story making the decision to leave and then probably ruining the guts of Sam.**

**Btw. I probably won't be updating on Saturday since there is a very important occasion on Saturday.**

**I love Labor Day, since it's on the first Monday every May and sometimes that Monday is my birthday.**

**Okay, this is a really long Authors Note and I'll leave you guys to it!**

**Also, please, please, PLEASE just drop a review to say whether or not you want Emily to stay, cos' it's a bit early in the story for her to leave, don't you think?**

**Gracias!**


End file.
